Valentine's daughter
by AndTheSaintsAreAllMadeOfGold
Summary: Things go wrong at Renwicks (COB) and Valentine takes Clary with him to make her his righteous daughter and Shadowhunter. What will Clary do when she is required to be the best? Will her gift show? AU. Summary will change. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Oh my god, my first fic! I'm so excited at the moment, hope you like it and enjoy.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments *sigh* but Cassandra Clare does.**

"_Get down," he said, and pushed her, hard. She stumbled, fell to the ground, rolled onto one knee, kneeling upright, she saw Valentine raise his sword high over his head. The glow from the chandelier overhead exploding off the blade sent brilliant points of light stabbing into her eyes._

"_Luke!" she shrieked._

_The blade slammed home – into the floor. Luke was no longer there. Jace, having moved faster than Clary would have thought possible even for a Shadowhunter, had knocked him out of the way, sending him sprawling to the side. Jace stood facing his father over the quivering hilt of the sword, his face white, but his gaze steady._

"_I think you should leave," Jace said._

_Valentine stared incredulously at his son. "What did you say?"_

_Luke had pulled himself into a sitting position. Fresh blood stained his shirt. He stared as jace reached out a hand and gently, almost disinterestedly, caressed the hilt of the sword that had been driven into the floor. "I think you heard me, Father."_

_Valentine's voice was like a whip. Jonathan Morgenstern-"_

_Quick as lightning, Jace seized the hilt of the sword, tore free from the floorboards, and raised it. He held it lightly, level and flat, the point hovering a few inches below his father's chin. "That's not my name," he said. "My name is Jace Wayland."_

_Valentine's eyes were still fixed on Jace; he barely seemed to notice the sword at his throat. "Wayland?", he roared. "You have no Wayland blood! Michael Wayland was a stranger to you-"_

"_So," said Jace calmly, "are you." He jerked the sword to the left. "Now move."_

Suddenly Valentine moved as fast as lightning and threw the sword, that was pointing at him, at Luke, who was standing a few metres behind Jace. Clary screamed louder than she thought she could but exhaled in relief as she saw Luke duck just in time. When she looked back, she saw that Valentine was no longer standing there. Then she was moved so quickly that she thought she blacked out for a second. She didn't even have time to think when Clary felt strong arms around her.

**Clary POV**

For the first time I felt safe there within Valentine's embrace. For the first time had he held me like I was his daughter. But when I saw Jace's horror-struck face, I suddenly felt Valentine's dagger pressed on my throat. I, and apparently Jace too, forgot that he still had the Kindjal.

"Father", said Jace, what are you doing?"

Valentine looked at him with a furious expression. "I will not take orders from a child, especially not when they're mine. You're not in the position to make demands.

That's when I recovered from the shock and found my voice again.

"Jace, it's alright, he won't hurt me." I looked up at his face and said:" I'm your daughter, remember?"

When he looked back at me, he looked very amused as if I just cracked the best joke. He moved the dagger just a bit so I felt some blood trickle down my neck.

"Clarissa, did you forget who I am?"

"Father!", said Jace, "don't hurt her. I will come with you and do everything you want me to."

"Jonathan, I'm nothing with a son who isn't loyal to me, whom I cannot trust. You will have to earn it back, until then I will teach Clarissa to be obedient unlike her mundane upbringing."

That's when the fear hit me, I started struggling within his grasp, but I didn't even move a bit. His arms were like bars of steel, they wouldn't budge.

"Please", I begged, "don't do this." What was wrong with me, I never begged. I shouldn't show weakness, but my fear was getting the best of me.

He was still holding me with a smug expression while Jace mirrored mine. When Valentine started moving, I started struggling even harder but without effect.

"Clarissa, don't bother. It won't work, I don't doubt even you know that", Valentine said.

He dragged me until we reached this large mirror and looked up when Jace spoke with a small voice: "father, take me instead, don't take her."

Valentine, with a final look on his face said: Goodbye Jonathan, I will take care of your sister. He moved slightly to the right, towards the mirror, when I realised that it was the portal.

"JACE!", I shrieked.

Suddenly Jace's eyes flashed when he understood and he lunged at me.

**Hey guys,**

**this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh. You can point out mistakes but don't be rude about it since English is not my native language.**

**Anyway please review.**


	2. Anger and Foreign Houses

**Oh my god, thanks a lot to those who liked my story and reviewed it, I never thought it would get this much response. I really love you for that.**

**I'm so sorry about not uploading earlier but school has started again here. So I have lots of work to do this trimester. So I'll stop bragging about my misery.**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments but Cassandra Clare does. (I know, I know)**

**Jace POV**

Clary screamed so loud when Valentine moved her, that I knew that she understood as well. He was going to take her away and I will lose her. But I mentally cursed myself and I threw myself at her, I wasn't going to give up. I almost got to her, just a bit more, just a little bit. They just went through when my finger brushed the Portal and it broke into millions of pieces. It felt like I was going to break instead. The way Clary looked at me, with hope on her face. She trusted me that I would hold on to her, but I broke it. Her trust, her hope and the Portal as well.

The rage was starting to slip through. Suddenly I was angry. No, not angry, I was furious at everyone, everything. I was mad at Luke who just stood there looking at me, mad at myself. Hell, I was even mad at the stupid butterfly flying out there. Luke came forward and touched my shoulder just lightly, considering if he should say something. When I turned to look at him, his eyes reflected the same emotion I was harbouring.

"Johnathan," he said, apparently choosing to say something.

"That's not my name! Don't call me that!", I said, not being able to hold it in anymore. I regretted it the instant I said it when I saw Luke flinch. Great, I thought, now I'm pushing Luke away.

"Jace," he said with a calming and soothing voice, "we have to go. We can't stay here forever and Jocelyn is also still here. We have to take her to a hospital."

"What about Clary then? We, I can't leave her with my F- Valentine."

"You should get back to the Institute first, you have to take care of your injuries and notify the Clave," he said, "you can't go facing Valentine again looking like this."

Luke's heart wasn't in it and neither was mine so I knelt on the floor in front of the pieces from the Portal. I picked up the largest piece and saw a frozen picture of Valentine in Idris holding something red in his arms. Clary.

**Clary POV**

As soon as we fell through the Portal, there was this blinding light and I had to half-close my eyes to let them adjust. When my vision cleared and I saw that I stood in the most beautiful place, it terrified me. I panicked because I couldn't see Jace anymore, I panicked because I realized that I was on my own now.

"Enjoying the view, Clarissa?", someone said behind me. I snapped out of it and reminded myself that Valentine was also there, looking at me, observing me as if I was a trophy won many years ago. Something that you just had to keep.

"This is going to be your home from now on," he said.

He yanked me forward by my arm when I didn't move instantly.

"You will obey me, Clarissa. The easy way or the hard one, it's totally up to you." he said and I flinched when I heard the threat in his voice. I knew he was very capable of going the hard way but I had to gain his trust. So I could find a way to get out of here.

"Yes, Father", I said with no emotion and his grip on my arm loosened a little. I could almost sense him smile.

"Good, Clarissa, I see you have chosen your way. But if you defy me, you will stand up to the consequences.

When we reached at this beautiful old Victorian mansion, my mouth mentally popped open. It was like a house that only belonged in stories, in fairy tales. But my story in that house would definitely not be like a fairy tale, I thought darkly.

It was the only house as far as I could see and I knew that it would be almost impossible to escape. He gave me a light push and we were in the house where I could feel my fear rise very quickly.

"Your room is upstairs , the third one on your right. You should freshen up and I will send someone up so you could wear something appropriate to dinner", he said.

Oh crap, he expects me to see him for dinner, I thought. But I will do whatever he asks me to keep him in a good mood. It will be hard since he is a man who is hardly ever pleased, but I will do everything it takes.

"yes, F- Father", I said quietly, stammering a little.

Valentine disappeared then through a set of large wooden doors and left me alone. I went upstairs to find my room but found it easily.

I opened the door and found myself in a grand room with a king-sized bed. I always wanted a room like this, one that I could decorate myself and hang my drawings in. Right now I wanted to be anywhere but here. I sat on the bed and couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I let them run freely 'till I fell asleep.

**Please review, I do love feedback and I will respond back. It really doesn't take long to hit that button. So see you 'till next time. XOXOXO**


	3. AN

Hey guys, I know I'm a sucky writer but my finals are next week and I honestly don't want to fail.

It's been unusually hard this year (I thought the teachers were lying) and I hope to write a new chapter in the weekend. No promises though.

Again, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been able to update yet. Don't give up on the story yet, I'm trying my very best.

Xoxoxo

Su. Shadowhunter from Ravenclaw


	4. A fancy dinner and a new family?

**Hey guys, I know I'm a terrible updater and I suck and a lot more. Seriously, You are allowed to call me names. I won't mind.**

**I had exams and a busy school life and I can't tell you how sorry I am. However I had this chapter ready for about 3 weeks butI was too lazy to type it om my laptop and upload it. I know I'm terrible but I can't change it no matter how much I want to. So enough with my blabbering and I present you Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Mortal instruments or any other book series. Any reference to other titles or works is purely coincidental. *sobbing***

* * *

Clary POV

_I woke up looking into a pair of identical green eyes, a wonderful emerald green that everyone admires. Jocelyn._

_"Mom?" I asked, "How are you here, did he take you too?"_

_"Who took me, Clary?"_

_"Valentine, who else. How are you here?" I asked again._

_"It's Father, Clary. You know he doesn't like to be called by his first name. And where else would I be, we live here."_

_I was starting to get really scared. "Where's here? Where are we?"_

_Jocelyn was looking at me as if I completely lost it._

_"We're in Alicante where we've lived out entire lives."_

_I gasped really loud but she kept staring._

_"All our lives?" I asked but only a small whisper came out._

_"Of course. You, me, Valentine and Jonathan" she said, as if she was explaining why two plus two equals four._

_"Jonathan, you mean Jace?" I said, startled._

_"No dear, I mean Jonathan. I think he's coming upstairs. He wanted to ask you something. Anyway he's better at dealing with you than I am. He understands your little games." My mom said lovingly._

_Jocelyn got up and left with a smile, one she didn't use often. She seemed happier than ever but I was so confused. The door shut with a soft click and I looked around for the first time. I was sitting on a large wooden bed with a red bedspread. The same colour as my hair. The walls were a shade of orange with a few paintings on it. My paintings. It recognized my style. There was a huge window looking down on a forest. It was autumn, the leaves were turning brown and were falling off in a smooth wind… a sudden cough broke me out of my reverie. I looked and saw Jace standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame, with elbow and hip. I couldn't believe my eyes but here he was, looking at me with a big smile on his face. For a minute I forgot all of my worries and I returned the smile._

_"Good morning, Clare Bear", he said and I remembered why all of this was wrong._

_"Jace, what's going on here? Why is everyone trying to confuse me? One second we're fighting off Valentine at Renwick's and the next I realise we're in this, this different world", I started blabbering and speaking very fast. He came toward me in a graceful way like he always does and smirked. His signature smile._

_"I knew it, you're not trying to confuse me. You're still you. He didn't brainwash you yet", I said._

_Jace lifted his hand and put it carefully on my cheek. He opened his mouth and said something I couldn't understand. I opened mine to ask what he just said and I realized what he mentioned just a second ago._

_He said: "Wake up, Clarissa!"_

_Valentine._

I jostled upright in an instant and was looking into a pair of black eyes, unlike my mother's kind ones. I felt a pang of disappointment but I forgot it instantly.

"Clarissa, you should know that I like to have my dinner at 8 'o clock. Sharp. Not before not after. I like things my way and if you aren't up to it, you will have to pay for the consequences", he said with a calm voice but I saw the anger in his eyes that betrayed his expression.

"I'm sorry V-Father" I quickly changed the word hoping that he didn't hear it. I let out a shaky breath when I saw he wasn't looking at me but the dress that was brought to me, the one I was supposed to wear for dinner. It was a green dress that went to the knee with a bateau neckline. It also had a little shining black belt at the waist. How would he know what colours suited me? But then I forgot that he used to be Mom's husband. He probably knows everything there is to know about me. He turned towards me with a soft glance but it went expressionless as soon as he saw me. I was sure that he was thinking about Jocelyn just now.

"There will be no need to wear the dress today since we are already late although you should wash up", he said looking into my eyes and I realized they must be red and puffy from all the crying. I nodded and went to the only door that must be the bathroom. I went inside without looking if Valentine was still there and I shut the door. I saw my reflection in the mirror and honestly, it was a mess. My eyes were really red from crying and sleeping, my pupils dilated. My hair looks like a nest. I splashed some water on my face to make the redness go away and I went to untangle my hair with a brush I just found. When I was finished, looked presentable and I decided to quickly wear the dress anyway. It was better to make him unhappy about me. I opened the closet and I gasped. There were all kinds of clothes just for me and I wondered if my 'kidnapping' was really unplanned. I cute myself out of the pondering and grabbed a pair of black ballerina pumps. I almost ran downstairs but thank God I found the dining room in a flash. Valentine sat at the head of the table and looked up at me with a creepy smile. He motioned to me to his left chair. I swallowed and went to sit. As soon as I sat, he reached forward to serve himself some food. When I looked closed I could detect some pork ,between all kinds of meat, with wild and brown rice, steamed pods and salad surrounding it. Quite fancy, I thought and I wondered if he cooked it himself.

"Are you not hungry, Clarissa. I assure you that none of it is poisoned. I made sure that the servants prepared it appropriately ."

I nodded and started taking some myself. Halfway through dinner when I was getting a little comfortable, he started talking again.

"You will start your training tomorrow at 7 'o clock. Sharp. I will tolerate lateness this time. You will have to respect my rules and if you do, you will be rewarded. You will start your studies with combat combined with Rune study."

When I found my voice I said: "Who will train me?" Not being able to hold in my curiosity anymore.

"I will of course, I would hire someone but I think you will learn it faster when I teach you," he said with threatening eyes, " you should find a few pairs of gear in that closet of yours. Your room should be completely prepared by now."

I knew suddenly that it was my cue to leave, not that I had an appetite with Valentine there. I stood up and said: "Goodnight, Father"

He looked at me, very surprised and said goodnight as well. I took that as a good sign and smiled; if I was going to be here, I better make them count. Because I was going to escape in one week. I felt my fire come back slightly. Clary Fray does not give up easily. I set up the alarm clock on my night stand and changed into pyjamas. I lay down on the bed and with a smirk I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Did you like it, did ya, did ya? Let me know if you didn't like stuff and want to point it out to me. You can always mention grammar mistakes or just laugh at me or tell me a joke. I will read everything and respond to everyone personally except if you're on guest mode. Then it kind of sucks. Please review, it is just a click of a button and you will make my day. Thanks to everyone who favourited and/of followed my story. You guys are the best! And I'll try to update fast, I hope for next week.**

**XOXOXO**

**~Su**


	5. Aching Muscles and Surprises

**So, I'm back from the dead. I cannot say how awfully sorry I am. **

**Thanks to RazielsMango aka the lovely Libby for beta'ing this story and ignoring my made up words. **

**You're a darling!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of an alarm. I had to get used to the room I was in. For a while I expected to see the ceiling in my room at The Institute. That room felt familiar and I felt a pang of homesickness. No! I had to be brave for myself, for mom, for Luke. For Jace.

I sighed. He wouldn't want me to give up.

So, I got up, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I opened my closet and saw that it was completely filled. I saw everything that I needed. I took out a bra and pink underwear, seeing that it was in my size. I was really freaked out when I saw a few pairs of gear right there on the top shelf and I wondered again who went shopping for me. Even my room was decorated in my style, with warm colours. Like in my dream and I compressed a shudder at the thought. I took out the gear and touched the fabric, it didn't look as stiff as it was. It was even comfortable and I could totally picture myself wearing it and looking incredibly badass. I smiled at that and made my way downstairs. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad? I passed door after door but I couldn't seem to find the Training Room. I started to panic more and more while the clock kept ticking and the minute hand got closer to 12. I went faster and faster until I was almost running. I couldn't make Valentine angry. Everything would ruin the plan. I would have to delay – a deep cough broke me out of my panicked thoughts. I spun around really quick and almost lost my balance doing so.

He stared at me with deep bottomless pits of eyes and turned in the opposite direction, the one where I had just come from. I'm such an idiot. Valentine kept walking and didn't look behind to see If I was following. He probably assumed it and I broke into a quiet little sprint trying to keep up with his long strides. He walked incredibly fast and I had to half-run to keep behind him. If I would've walked at my own speed, I probably would've been lost again. We passed many doors, which I couldn't even remember running past. This house would take me a long time to get used to. To get to know every room, every stairway, every hiding place...

We got to the entrance hall and my eyes lingered on the front door, which was heavily decorated. I wanted my freedom back. I sighed really quietly and started to pay more attention to the way. I knew that this would be the first and the last time Valentine would play my personal guide.

Okay, here we go. A left, a right, then take the stairs to the third floor. Go to the end of the corridor and then take a left. Open the door, cross the room and open this door. Take a right and finally, the Training Room. I was already sweating a little and we hadn't even started the training yet. Valentine went and stood in the middle of the room facing me.

"As you know, Clarissa", I winced, "we will be starting hand-to-hand combat today. First of all, you will have to learn some balancing exercises and then other tricks, such as flips. They may seem simple but could save your life in a real battle."

I kept nodding during his talking trying to seem understanding. I didn't want his wrath on my head.

"get on the beam, Clarissa", he said.

I did what I was ordered and got on the beam. I was actually nervous because I hated P.E. and these kind of … things but in the end, they would help me get out of here.

"If you jump, you can hold that rope above your head."

I jumped and held onto the rope for 2 seconds.

"Yes, like that. When you hold it, you will pull yourself up and throw your body back in a ball while letting go of the rope."

My eyes suddenly flashed from the rope to his. I hadn't thought that I would have to do this on my first try. He looked at me with an amused expression and his eyes dared me to say something. Silently tormenting me. It was in my interest not to say anything and just do what he wanted. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I looked up to the rope to see what I was up against.

_C'mon, Clary, you can do this_, I thought. I jumped up with all of my power and threw myself towards the rope. I felt the rope and held on to it as if my life depended on it. I curled into a ball and rolled back while I let go of the rope. I closed my eyes until I felt a thick and jumpy matt. I let out a breath in didn't know I was holding. Valentine looked at me with a calculating look. I guess even he didn't believe I could do it on my first try.

"Like that you will become a fine Shadowhunter. You have to practise these flips until I say you have to stop."

The second time I threw my body back, it seemed even more effortless. I was getting good at them. I grinned but stopped myself as soon as I remembered that this was only some kind of a warm up. The real deal hadn't even started yet. I was excited for the real training to begin. I wanted to be a Shadowhunter so bad it hurt. If I could be even half as good as Jace is, that would be good enough for me. We would have been trained by the same person so in theory we could be equal. Another back-flip. So I couldn't be bad. I would become a good Hunter. Another back-flip. A great one. Valentine would be proud of me - wait, I'm not staying. I couldn't afford to think like this. Yes, I would become a good Shadowhunter, even a great one. With all the proper training, but not here. At home, at the institute where my family is, where Simon is. Jace.

By then I had done about 18 back-flips an I didn't really need the rope anymore. So I did another 5 without it and it felt like I had conquered the world. Even if it was just a small world, it felt pretty big to me.

"So I see, you can do the back-flips nicely. You'll do some other balancing exercises, Clarissa," again what's with the full name? "then some time later, we'll do hand-to-hand combat."

Hand-to-hand combat? Who does he think I am, Superwoman? Maybe he does, but I did them anyway. Anything to make me stronger. So I went on with cartwheels and did them for a long time. You know when they say 'practise makes perfect'. They aren't lying. I continued the cartwheels while sweat was dripping off my face and my muscles were burning slightly. I understood why Valentine made me do the exercises: to make me stronger, to make me worthy of being a 'Morgenstern' but damn it, it was tough. Then he came forward and I saw he was wearing gear, it really suited him and made his black eyes and his fair hair stand out even more. I saw why my mother married him. He was handsome and you could see that in Jace. They had the same familiarities, the same jawline.

"I have been watching you and I can see the progress already. I will teach you how hand-to-hand combat works. You won't attack just yet, you will only block and parry the blows, Clarissa."

He bent and stood in a pose which said that he was going to attack me that very second and I remembered how Jace would stand with his shoulders back and bent knees. So I did the same. He smiled in a creepy way while I stood in defence. He came at me out of the blue and I ducked in reflex but the next blow caught my side and with a crunch, I fell to the floor grasping my side.

"You see, Clarissa, if we were in a real fight" – which we were not! – "then you would have been dead already." He snapped at me.

I got up wincing from the pain, my poor rib. I stood in a defensive stance once again as he pounced at me. I blocked 5 of his attacks and he got me again, this time sweeping me off the floor taking my breath away within a second.

"That was already better, but do remember that your opponent will have feet and won't hesitate to use them."

Ouch.

Bastard.

That one really hurt, but I got up once again, just to be beaten down. I guess he really enjoys this. I kind of got the basics. Protect yourself by using every part of your body that you can: hands, knees, elbows and even fingertips. As ridiculous as it sounds, I was really enjoying myself. The pounding blood made me more aware of everything. Again he attacked and I felt ready. He started forward to hit my head but I move out of his way using a cartwheel. Then he went for my already injured side and I winced but didn't back down unlike the other times. He continued and swept his leg again but I got out of the way just in time. He was getting closer with each punch and out of instinct I pushed both of my hands, palms up, to his chest causing him to stumble back slightly. He recomposed himself after wiping the surprise off his face.

"Clarissa, I thought I told you to just deflect not attack. As a punishment, go and do 50 push-ups with a weight on your back. After you are done, we will continue this."

I nodded sharply and went to the other side of the training room seething from anger. I was so tired, I doubted I would get them all done. I didn't even do anything wrong, he shouldn't have pushed me like that but I got into position anyway. No need to have to do more. I did 10 and my muscles were starting to get heavy, after 20 they were aching and after another 10 I couldn't do them anymore and I saw a flash of white in the corner of my eye. I pushed myself a little faster 'till I got 40 done. my muscles and arms were burning at this point. 41. 42. 43 my breath was hitching but I held it in. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. And 50. I fell face first down on the matt and dreaded the little combat that was left. I rolled until I was onto my back staring at the high and black ceiling. I sighed and got up while propping up on my arms, swaying a little on my feet. I grabbed hold of a wooden pillar and turned back to face Valentine, except he wasn't there anymore.

_How long was I down? Is he going to attack me?_ Thinking that it was somehow a test, I moved to the wall stacked with all kinds of daggers, knives, swords and other strange weapons. I picked up some knives and carefully went to stand a couple of metres away from the target. I saw Isabelle and Jace do this at the Institute and I remembered their stance, how graceful they stood. I prepared myself in the same way and flicked my wrist forward. The knife flew, hit the target but fell down immediately. My face fell at this. I put myself in the same striking position as before but I felt the back of my head prickle. As I turned and I saw Valentine standing there with both of his hands behind his back with an amused expression.

"Your throwing arm needs some practise and you have to throw you elbow in some more and bend your knees." I nodded and did everything he said.

The position was quite uncomfortable but I would get used to it. I got into position and threw the knife with all the power I could muster in my arm. I could see it spinning, hurtling towards the target. My aim wasn't bad, the only problem was my strength since the knife hardly stuck to the target. I looked at him and he was assessing the target with great concentration. I was afraid he would give me another punishment.

"that's enough for today. We will have lunch first after you have freshened up. It is twelve o' clock and lunch will be served at one."

"Yes, father" I said for the first time today but he had turned around already, leaving me alone. I gathered the knives quickly and put them back where they belonged. I dragged my feet with me as I tried to hurry back to my room. As I shut my door, I went to my bed and fell on it with a loud thump. I stayed face-down on the soft mattress for a couple of minutes. I went to my huge closet and fished out a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse with some underwear. I went to the adjoining bathroom and peeled my gear off my skin. I looked at my blue tinted skin with horror. I hadn't known I was hit that many times.

"What did you get yourself into, Fray?" I said to no one I particular. As soon as I turned on the hot water I let out a moan that I had been holding in for a long time. My muscles seemed to get softer under the stream of hot water. Oh, thank God! I used some body wash that smelled like pomegranate and something sweet I couldn't detect immediately. I massaged my muscles with it and got the sweat off. I also shampooed my hair quickly. I got out of the shower in 5 minutes wishing I could have enjoyed that warm water some more and got my hair up in a small towel as I was drying myself. I wiggled myself in my jeans and buttoned my blouse. I brushed the knots out of my still wet hair and made them come down in small waves across my back. I went to the closet and wondered again how quickly everything got here. I opened the bottom drawer and took out a pair of ballerina flats. I looked at my alarm-clock and saw that I had 15 minutes to spare. I sat down at the chair facing the window and looked at the beautiful landscape as I heard some commotion outside my door.

* * *

**So, I left it at a cliffie. I have a love-hate relationship with those but as long as I can keep writing them, I'm fine.**

**Please leave a review, they really make my day and I always reply. Scout's honour!**

**See you next time!**

**Su. Shadowhunter from Ravenclaw 3 (aka best fandoms ever)**


End file.
